Pure Blood Werewolf
by halloweenpixie
Summary: The main character in this story is made up... She discovers that she is a werewolf during her senior year at a muggle highschool.
1. Chapter 1

((Diclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. Except Marlo DeMarcus…. Ehm…. I shall continue now lovelies!))

Marlo fidgeted in her desk. Her whole body ached with a light pain she couldn't place. She was a senior at Riverforest high school, and in the top ten percent of her class. Her hand moved lightly over the overly sized textbook as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She got out of her seat and picked up the blue pass that sat on top of the bookshelf. As she shut the door she felt the pain deeper in her gut. She grunted and gripped her abdomen.

Going past the assistant principal's office to the bathroom just past that, the pain hit her a third time. It was unbearable. Only steps from the bathroom she felt the fourth and most horrible pain she'd ever experienced. Not being able to take it anymore she fell onto the floor in a sprawling mass. Her whole body heaving with a excruciating spasm deep inside of her.

"Are you alright?" A distant voice neared her. Marlo writhed with pain. She passed out there on the floor…

---

A couple of hours later a white room greeted chocolate brown eyes.

A couple of unfamiliar people stood around. Marlo blinked the blurriness away. "Wh-where am I?" The people had been talking amongst themselves and hadn't noticed she was awake, until now.

"You're at St. Mungo's, love." A female doctor came forward. Her crisp British accent graced Marlo's ears, comforting her slightly. Her blonde hair was done in soft curls that bounced slightly as she marched towards her. "I'm Serena Laurence." Her blue eyes sparkled like a summer sky. Serena's black, pinstripe slacks and white button-up shirt were neatly ironed and made her look very distinguished.

"Where's my family? Where on earth is St. Mungo's located? Who are all these people? What just happened to me?" Marlo bombarded Serena with questions.

"Slow down… Let me answer your questions before you give me more." Serena smiled, hiding something. "Alright. St. Mungo's is in England. All these people are here because of the extraordinary thing that happened to you. You are the only known full-blooded werewolf that is alive today."

Marlo began to chuckled. "Very funny. Seriously what happened?"

"I'm not kidding Ms. DeMarcus. You are a werewolf… Do you want to see what happened after you passed out?"

"Humor me." Marlo laughed even harder.

They pulled out a tape. The woman didn't seem to know how to use it. She pulled out a piece of wood that was well polished and carved into a skinny cylinder. She pointed it at the tape and an image appeared above it.

It was Marlo. Running toward the bathroom. Before she got there, she doubled over, clutching her stomach. She fell over. A young man came forward. He yelled for help and checked Marlo's pulse. Writhing in pain, she realized that this was the part where she lost consciousness. A tall man with white-blond hair came forward and yelled for the boy to get to his class. The boy did as he was told and the principal with the blond hair pulled out a stick much like Serena's and pointed it at Marlo he seemed to know what was going to happen. She lay there writhing. Then her bones began to shift. Her body, still uncontrollable, stiffened up and began to change. Hair began to grow from all over her body. Her bones began to shift. Her spine curved to that much like a dog's. Her elbows began to change direction. She began to grow a tail and her snout began to grow out. Fully changed into half-wolf, half-human she leaped for the principal. He dodged her and a light came from the end of his stick. It hit the strange half-breed in the side and she fell over.

At this point Serena took her stick away. Marlo sat on the bed in shock. Now that she thought about it there was a weird aching in her bones. "I- I-… That was me?"

"Yes." Serena nodded lightly.

"Why am I in England? Where are my parents?"

"You are in England because we want to do a little research on you. Your parents are on their way via muggle airplane. They still don't know what is wrong with you."

Suddenly she got a deep stabbing pain in her stomach again. "Here's that pain again."

"You won't change. We've given you wolfsbane. That pain will come and go." Serena touched Marlo's forhead checking for a fever.

"What's the difference between a full blooded werewolf and a regular werewolf?"

"Well a full blooded werewolf was born that way. They were born on a full moon and their parents were both werewolves. Except the difference is that they don't become a a wolf until they have fully-grown. Then, as rumor has it, the soul of a person, recently deceased, comes into them once they've just finished the last of childhood. That deceased being will then become their wolfside. And on full moons that side will come out and take them over. Leaving them even less control then a regular werewolf. With more power and speed than any other creature on earth." Serena stood there for a second letting Marlo get all of this sunk in.

Just then a very efficient looking woman in a witch's hat and green, flowing robe came in. Her black hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her thin rimmed glasses hung low on her strong nose. She was followed by a man with graying sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His had deep scars in his pre-maturely aged face. He was worn and rough looking. He surveyed Marlo. She did the same, allready liking this man's kind face.

"Are you Marlo DeMarcus?" The woman came to her bedside.

Author's note:  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. If any of my friends read this then you might get some of the things I did… Such as the high school name. big grin I enjoyed writing it and I hope to write another. I think I'll post even if you don't give me any reviews. I just do this to help out my writing. I'll start writing the second chapter as soon as I finish this one and get it posted. I've got ideas for this character. She makes me happeh. Shares my first name too.   
3 Marlo!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes… I am Marlo." She still looked a little shocked because of her discovery. How could all of this be? How could any of it be true? She just didn't understand. She'd always been told magic wasn't real.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well you've just shown up on our books as a magical student. And as I've heard your powers must've just awakened with your wolfside. We would like to instruct you at Hogwarts, but it seems you've missed 6 years of classes. So I've brought you a tutor. His name is Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf just like you. Not only will he help you with your work, but he will also teach you some pointers for being a werewolf."

The man came forward and shook her hand. "All this will be, as long as your parents say it is fine."

Suddenly a loud thud of the swinging doors startled them. "I demand to see my daughter this INSTANT!" A large woman with a dominating presence flung herself through it.

"MY BABY!" She threw her arms around poor girl's neck and held her close. Swaying back and forth Marlo felt herself begin to get sick. Her smell of laundry detergent and homemade food was strong. She'd never realized that her mother had a specific smell.

A soft spoken man with a gentle, yet once-wild look about him, came in. A navy suit jacked graced his large shoulders. Her father held a black hat with a gold band around it in his right hand. He went over to Marlo and hugged her lightly. He smelled like chewing tobacco and hard work. Odd mixture, but very comforting. "What's wrong with her?"

Her father's hazel eyes, and dark hair that accented them, seemed to look over Serena. He seemed concerned for his only daughter. Serena smiled. "I think it's time you told your daughter the truth Mr. DeMarcus. She's old enough to know. Plus… She's discovered what she is."

William, her father, grimaced. "Marlo, honey… I have a confession to make. You aren't our daughter. We adopted you. Your parents left you on our doorstep when you were a new born. We brought you in and raised you like you were our own."

Marlo looked shocked. "Oh my God!" She began to sob into her knees that she'd pulled up to her chest. "Why didn't you tell me before?" It was all too much for her to take at once.

"Although… She wasn't really yours to adopt. I was her godfather. A very good friend of mine was your mother. I was to take you if your parents didn't. They didn't find themselves fit to raise you so they left you on somebody's doorstep. It was during the first reign of the dark lord and I was much too busy to take you. Now I see that you need me. Every day of my life I regret taking you. I have been alone my whole life and if I had taken you then, maybe I would've been happier." Remus smiled lightly at her parents, "I would like to adopt her."

"NO! I won't have you adopt my baby girl." The woman looked appalled.

"Well at least let me tutor her in her new ways."

"What new ways?" Her pushy mother, Kristy, insisted.

"She is a werewolf."

Her parents looked shocked. "How come we never saw her change?"

Remus went into a long explaination. All Marlo really heard was "Full moon….. Blah blah blah…. Wolf…. Blah blah blah…. Change…. Blah blah blah…." She still had her head buried in her knees. Her parents were too busy to pay her any heed. She began to cry softly. Remus came forward and rubbed her back.

"Hush now." Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he slid onto the bed next to her. Kristy's brow furrowed.

Marlo leaned on him and buried her face into his chest. His scent was sweet. A unique one that she found most enjoyable. Remus held her close. He felt something he'd felt once before…. For a person long ago…. No that was insanity.

Soon her tears were gone. Kristy looked at Serena who had just been standing there listening the whole time. "Is she okay to go home?"

"Yes she is."

"C'mon Marlo… Get your things. We're taking you home then."

"You can't. What if she changes again? I need to teach her how to control herself. She might hurt you guys… Or herself." Remus was still holding her.

"You people are crazy! There is no such thing as _magic _or _werewolves_!" Kristy said as though they were curse words. "Get your things, Marlo. We are leaving."

"B-But--"

"No buts! Just get your things."

Marlo pulled away from Remus and got her jacket off the bedpost. "You don't understand I am a were--"

"Stop with this nonsense, Marlo. You are not a child. These people are insane, and you will not ruin your life by being around people of such a caliber."

"MOM! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!?"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BEING DISRESPECTFUL! WE ARE GOING HOME AND WE WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS INSIDENT AGAIN!"

Marlo began to cry and followed her parents out. "YOU ALWAYS RUIN THINGS FOR ME!"

They ignored her. She turned to look at Remus. He sat there helpless. There was nothing he could do. Marlo felt her anger rise, but she bit it back.

Her father insisted that he forgot his hat and ran back inside as they got out to the rental car. He got back with a favorite hat, and they drove off toward the airport.

Author's note: Wowzers… I liked this chapter quite a bit. It kind of voices the frustrations that my mother and I have with each other. I updated this one, but I haven't gotten around to doing the other. Guilty grin Sorry guys and gals. Another day! Possibly up by Sunday. I've got to go help out theatre Saturday to ready them for their next play. sigh so much work and only three weeks to do it in. Maybe I'll get a part if I do my job well though. sigh even more Ah well…

3 Marlo


End file.
